Oh, Kanto!
by PandoraBryth
Summary: Join the OCs as they venture around Kanto. Fun and mischief is at every corner! Accepting OCs!
1. OC Request and Rules

Heeeey! Alright, Dora is back from some things that are kind of…. well, unmentionable, and I was planning on getting back into Among the Dead, because.. well, it's my story. But I just don't feel inspired lately. After my little bro and sis took out the old Pokemon DVDs, and my Ruby, Gold, Sapphire, and Silver were found… I just became so into Pokemon, I think it's hilarious. So as of this day, I wish to be starting a Pokemon OC story! Yay! I'm not sure as to how many girls and boys I will allow, but I know one girl is already taken.

**DISCLAiMER: ** I do not ownith the amazing Pokemon series. Slightly glad, considering their new games and shows are…. -_-

BY THE WAY, THEY WILL EVENTUALLY RUN INTO THE CANONS, AND SEE THEM EVERY ONCE IN AWHILE.

**THESE ARE ALL THE RULES THAT WiLL APPLY TO YOUR CHARRiE CREATiON:**

Basically, no sues. _ Actually, nevermind. I just will reject you if I don't like you. xD But still, no PokeSues. 3 Okay, less goo.

**THE APPLiCATiON:**

Name:  
>Nickname(s)<br>Gender:  
>Sexuality<br>Age:  
>Birthday:<p>

Hair:  
>Eyes:<br>Clothes:  
>Features:<br>Accessories:  
>Possessions:<br>Other/Etc:

Likes:  
>Dislikes:<br>Favorite Food:  
>Favorite Pokemon:<br>Additional Information:  
>Hobbies:<br>Personality:

Friends:  
>Family:<br>Childhood:  
>Canon Relations:<p>

Starter:  
>Team:<br>Boxes:  
>Favored Type:<p>

3

**MY CHARRiES:**

Name: " The name is Martina Elise Joy.. Yeah, I'm bound to be a nurse.. what of it!"  
>Nickname(s): "Well.. my friends call me Nurse Joy… but just in general, I go by Marti."<br>Gender: "Girl, doofus!"  
>Sexuality: "Uh.. straight."<br>Age: "Just turned fourteen! Woo! I've been waiting for this.. Dad made sure I got tons of training when it came to healing, and said when I finished courses, I could actually be a trainer!"  
>Birthday: Marti was born July 6th.<p>

Hair: "The family tradition of pink.."  
>Eyes: "I, thankfully, have my father's eyes, a green color. So I don't look too much like a stereotype."<br>Clothes: Let's start from top to bottom. Marti is usually seen wearing a red cap with a white front and black Pokeball, somewhat similar to Ash's. (Same name brand? xD) She wears her hair in messy braids, held together with yellow bobbles. She has a red bandana tied around her neck over a yellow tank, and the Pokeball symbol that is usually show on hats. Over that, Marti is wearing a purple jacket that goes down to below her chest. Marti is wearing normal, denim jeans with a belt of tiny Pokeballs. She wears green gloves (once again like Ash's. xD), and tops it off with average red shoes.  
>Features: "Well, I have pink hair for a start.."<br>Accessories: As explained above, her bobbles, hat, gloves, and belt, I suppose.  
>Possessions: Her Pokedex, the clothes on her back, her courage, and a family reunion picture (which you have to fold out in order to see everyone..)<br>Other/Etc: "Um.. you can tell me whatever you categorize as 'other'…"

Likes: Marti likes lollipops, running, dragon type Pokemon, fire type Pokemon, eating, sleeping, the color purple, and mangos.  
>Dislikes: Martina happens to despise being called Martina, show-offs, being forced to do things, being called a kid, bug-type Pokemon, sour candy, and blood.<br>Favorite Food: "Do lollipops count as food…?"  
>Favorite Pokemon: "By far, Ninetales! Such an elegant creature.. and I never use the word elegant.."<br>Additional Information: Marti's favorite expression is a sneer.  
>Hobbies: She enjoys fishing, relaxing, playing with Pokemon, and eating food.<br>Personality: Marti is an anti-Joy. While most are, in her words; frilly, girly, pink haired, blue-eyed bobbleheads. She tries to ignore the fact that one day, she is most likely going to be forced to stand behind that counter, wearing the cute little dress and smiling the gorgeous, signature smile they all must do. Sure, Marti is a kind girl, she loves to help out Pokemon, but she doesn't want everyone to rely on her for healing, and isn't exactly the best bearer of bad news. As if not obvious, Marti is more on the tomboy side. She's sarcastic and quick-witted. Marti has quite a temper. She's way more patient with Pokemon then she is people. She won't be your best friend right away, that's all I can sum up.

Friends: Cher, and soon to come. Cher is a brunette, happy-go-lucky girl from Saffron City. People think she is more like a Joy than her friend, an actual Joy, is. Soon to be charrie in story.  
>Family: One of the many Nurse Joys in Saffron City, Neil Aspen, aspiring Pokemon prof., and basically every existing Nurse Joy in weird ways.<br>Childhood: She has a basic childhood. She was born to Neil Aspen and Nurse April Joy, and was quickly expected to be like her. She grew up as a black sheep in the Joy family, rather exploring the world than sitting behind a counter and just having to hear the stories of adventure. When nine, she was trained by her mom and aunt June Joy, to have a head start. She seemed to sabotage everything she could in order to prove that she didn't want to be doing that at a young age, to the point where her father had to bribe her to participate. He had to give her a Vulpix as a starter and promise her she would get to go out like every ten year old did at age fourteen. She now sets out on the journey.  
>Canon Relations: Considering she's a Joy Jr., Brock will like her at one point. xD However, nothing serious will happen.. -_- She is obviously acquaintances with everyone.<p>

Starter: A Vulpix named Delphie. (She prenamed it at age nine.)  
>Team: Delphie (Vulpix), Pinto (Pichu), Smack (Lickitung), Gengar (Gengar?) Cubik (Cubone), and a Arcanine egg.<br>Boxes: All currently  
>Favored Type: Fire, Psychic, or Dragon.<p>

**PM me your applications please. 3**


	2. Accepted Characters!

Hey everyone! Sorry for a wait, I just moved and finally got my internet back up! I'm just gonna make this short and sweet. These are the story's characters!

**Martina Joy**

Uh…

**Cheryl Peregrine**

Cher made me laugh! She's gonna be a great contribution to the story!

**Raika Noiyama**

I loved his personality against the others. He's just so cute! ^_^ One of our gay characters. Just thought I would include this, not discriminating!

**Orion Phyre**

Like above, cute, cute, cute! Our other gay character. Can you see the future? 3

**Ratchet Gordon**

I knew I needed him right when I read him. I love how chill he is, then he can get all pissy.

**Eleanor Reed**

I love her quirkiness, I feel like it could contribute some humor in our story!

**Alex Crawford**

Well, I guess your description was right! I fell for him!

Thanks so much to everyone for your submissions! Some common problems I ran into were the fact that people would would take Pokemon and what they know in real life today and put it together. So basically, their characters would be walking around wearing things we would be wearing. HOWEVER, do not fret, for I will tuck these characters away with your permission and use them later on in the story! So, basically your charrie will still be in it! Just not opening.

For those who are accepted, could you please message me describing how your character is introduced? I should of included this in the application. Are they already with Marti? Do they stumble across her later?

Thanks everyone!

Dora.


End file.
